A Story About Nothing
by I'm That Girl-The Writing Nerd
Summary: Or Something. Read and decide for yourself.


**Title: **A Story About Nothing

**Type of Story: **Saga. (sorta)

**Chapter Number:** 1

**Point Of View: **First Person, Alex

**Rating: **K, no words, violence, or adult themes. May Change.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, Axel and Demyx would have never died.

**Summary/Author's Notes: **A new girl shows up at The Castle That Never Was. She changes everyone's lives. But goes through alot in the process.

Day 1

"Okay let's see the new recruits." I heard a voice say.

"So, four Dancers for Demyx. Good. Good. Oh, Xaldin will be happy. Two Dragoons, haven't been alot of them lately. A whole lot of Dusk. An Assassin for me- wait a minute." Footsteps seemed to get closer to me. The voice then said in a rather guick urgent voice, " I have to talk to Xemnas about this." The footsteps shuffled away.

For a moment I was alone. I tried to open my eyes but they wouldn't cooperate. Neither would my arms or legs. I couldn't do anything but listen. Why? I didn't know yet. So I just layed there and waited.

After who knows how long, several sets of footsteps came towards me and some voices started to pipe up.

"Wow. Hasen't been a nobody like this since Roxas."

"When are we going to wake her up?"

"I wonder what her powers are."

One voice outspoke the rest. "We will find out soon enough. For now, Axel you found her, you can wake her up."

A warm or should I say hot, hand held mine. My eyes opened and I sat up. A red-haired guy helped me stand. It felt wierd being on my feet and the red-haired guy had to support me when I turned. There in front of me were twelve people wearing black robes. I looked down. I was wearing one to. I looked up and blinked.

A blonde boy whose hair was sticking straight up, excitedly said,"Look her hair is blonde and she has blue eyes. Just like me!"

A frizzy pink-headed guy replied,"Demyx, just because she looks like you doesn't me she is like you. Plus, Have you looked in a mirror? Your eyes are green."

The red-headed guy let go of my hand and walked in front of me. "So how are you feeling? A little woozy?"

"Ah, woozy?" I asked.

A girl with slicked back blonde hair walked over and hit him saying."Axel, your confusing her. She doesn't even have a name yet."

Axel walked over to a silver-grey haired man and asked "Xenmas, when will the naming ceromony begin?"

"Whenever every member gathers in The Room With No Name."

Soon every person but me and Axel had left the room.

Axel walked over and said "Follow me."

"Axel where are we going?" I asked.

"To The Room With No Name. You will get your name there. So come on."

We started walking. I asked him all sorts of questions. What is this room? Who is that guy? What is that? He had answers to everything. I was going to ask more when we came to a door with a strange symbol. Like a upside-down heart, with three spikes.

"We're here." Axel said. I pushed the door open. Axel walked me over to the center of the floor and told me to stand on the symbol I saw on the door. I stood there wondering what would happen next.

Axel was back talking to the silver-grey haired guy again. He stepped back. I faintly heard him say "okay".

Axel walked over and stood infront of me. He started to speak,"We welcome this new member to Organization XIII. This lady will be number fourteen. But we do not know her name. Her name will now be calculated."

Several moments passed and nothing happened. Axel turned to the side and softly spoke,"What am I supposed to do? The letters aren't appearing!"

The silver-grey haired guy whispered back "Just pick a name!"

Four translusent letters fell from the sky. They spelled Axel. The letters then started moving, swirling around, and then stopped forming the name Alex. "Now take this name." Axel said. I reached toward the letters, they then dispersed as little bubbles.

The blonde headed boy said." Ooh, that happened with me, she must control water!"

The pink-headed one said," That happened to everybody, even Axel, and he controls fire."

A girl whose hair made her look like a bug said "Oh, I just want to know what her power and weapon she uses. She is the only other girl here. Even though I sometimes wonder about some people."

"... Number Fourteen everyone!"

Man, I didn't hear the rest. I was to busy paying attention to the other members conversation.

Slowly each member left. I asked Axel," So, What am I supposed to do now?"

He was about to answer when a sandy-blonde haired boy came running up, being followed by three others." Hey Axel, when were you thinking about introducing us to your little friend?" He said.

"Oh, Alex, this is Roxas, Demyx, Larxene, and Marluxia."

"And I am Xemnas." The silver-grey haired guy walked up saying," It's good to see that you have met Larxene. She is the only other girl, so you will have to stay with her while your room is set-up."

" Fine by me." Blonde headed Larxene said.

" Great, cause even if you weren't, you would still be sharing a room."

" So where is your room?" I asked Larxene.

" Oh we will get there. First we should show you around."

We all exited The Room With No Name. We started walking through some white halls.

" That goes to my greenhouse." Marluxia said pointing left. "That goes to Zexion's library." Demyx said pointing in the other direction. "Yes and Axel is banned from both of those places." Roxas said. " They just don't seem to appriciate the benifits of a control burn." Axel said. Marluxia raised his voice. " Benifits? You destroyed my garden, greenhouse, Zexion's books and half of Vexen's lab!" " I would have to agree with Marluxia this time. My eyebrows took two whole months to grow back!" Larxene exclaimed. We all laughed.

Demyx looks towards Marluxia's greenhouse again." Guys, it's almost sunset, we should get to Twilight Town!"

" Oh. Yeah. It's my turn to buy the ice cream." Axel said.

" We'll meet you there." said Larxene as she stepped into a black hole following Marluxia.

" Where are they going?" I asked.

" To the top of the clock tower in Twilight Town." Axel replied.

" What did they walk into?"

" A portal of darkness."

" What is that?"

" It's how we get around."

" How do you do that?"

" Hold your hands out like this." Axel said demonstraiting. I copied him. " Now picture your destination." I tried concentraiting on the clock tower, even though I didn't know what it looked like. A small dark spec appeared between my hands. " Good. Now move your hands apart to make it bigger." I moved my hands apart and the dark spec started growing into a blob. I started to get excited. The dark blob fizzled out.

" Don't worry. It gets easier the more you try, and when you know the destination."

Axel stuck his hand out and created a portal. He started to walk through it. He turned back around and held out his hand.

" Where does this one go?" I asked.

" Trust me." was his reply.

I held on to his hand and walked through the portal.

After taking three steps we found ourselves in colorful town full of shops.

" Follow me." Axel said walking towards a building with a giant burger on it.

I started walking. I arrived when he was at the window and handed over some coins. The boy behind the counter handed over six blue ice-pops.

" Help me carry them." Axel said handing me two.

Another portal appeared.

" Do I walk through there?" I asked.

" You catch on quick." Axel replied.

I walked through the portal and saw four people sitting on a ledge. I sat beside Roxas and handed him a ice cream. Axel soon appeared and sat beside me. He passed around the rest of the ice-cream. We all sat there watching the sunset.

" You know, this sunset is so much prettier compared to the other worlds." Roxas said.

" Other worlds?" I asked.

" Yeah there are a whole bunch of 'em." Says Demyx.

" If we don't have missions, we should show her them tomorrow." Marluxia said.

" Cool. We should show her Atlantica first!" Demyx says.

" No way, you know I hate that place!" Axel yells.

" Come on guys, we will decide tomorrow." I said. " Right now, just enjoy the sunset."

We all sat there laughing, eating ice-cream and watching the sunset.

A few minutes after the sun went down, Larxene showed me her room. We went through a few portals and eventually ended up in front of a grey door with the letters VII on the front. Larxene opened the door and I walk inside.

" Nice, huh?" She asked.

" Very." was my reply. I stood there looking at the room. The walls were a silvery grey with a matching floor that had been covered by a plush pink rug. The bed was that same gray color with that funky symbol as a headboard, which I could barely see due to piles of blue, pink, purple, and black pillows. Which of coarse matched her bedspread and futon in the corner.

" You'll be sleeping there." Larxene said pointing at the futon. She then walked over to her bed, threw a couple pillows over there, and from her dresser got a blanket. " Bathroom is the door to the left of my bed. Everything else is pretty straight forward." She handed me the blanket.

I walked over to the futon and started arranging the pillows into a more relaxing place then in the middle, on the arm and one lonely sequined one on the floor. I reached for it and found a cruppled up note underneath it. I picked it up, and was about to read it when I thought that Larxene could be watching. I slyly slipped it in the pillow case and set it down. I unfolded the blanket and layed it across the futon. I stood up and turned around to see Larxene had shed her black cloak and was now wearing a black cami and shorts.

" Oh yeah, you can sleep in this." She said throwing me a pair of black shorts and a grey T-Shirt. It, again, had that wierd spiked heart shape on it.

" Thanks." I said walking to the door. " To the left, Right?"

" Yep."

I walked into the bathroom and took off my jacket. I was wearing a black cami and skinny jeans. I put on the shorts and T-Shirt instead. They fit. I splashed some cold water on my face. It, tingled. If that's how you would describe it. I then exited the bathroom and saw Larxene laying in bed already asleep. I walked over to the futon and climbed into the covers. I fell asleep to my thoughts of tommorow.

So did you like it? Please Review. Plus if you were a good reader and didn't fall asleep during Reading class when learning about inference, you can figure out Alex's element. 100 points to the first correct guess! Some reviews may get answered/responded.


End file.
